Always forever
by tiger426
Summary: Tris has become a dauntless member. There isn't war, but the divergent are still in danger. Read and see how tris and four will manage.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris pov **

When I wake up, I'm not in the dorms. I look around, confused for a second, then relax. I'm in my apartment. I just moved here yesterday after I officially became a dauntless member.  
I remember how happy I was when I saw the rankings. I sigh. I wish I could share my happiness with my family. I wish they would be proud.  
I start to get up when I here a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in. The door isn't locked."  
The door opens and Tobias walks in.  
" I didn't know you slept with the door unlocked. It's dangerous. Anyone could walk in and hurt you." He says frowning.  
I smile. "I'm dauntless remember? I'm not afraid."  
Tobias grins. " well, remember there's a fine line between bravery and stupidness."  
"Are you calling me stupid?"  
"Yes."  
I punch him in the arm. He catches my hand and pulls me toward him.  
"I think your fighting skills need some improving upon," he says, grinning.  
"whatever, Tobias." I say and kiss him.  
After I get dressed, I meet Tobias down at the chasm. He's talking to Zeke.  
"Hi guys," I say, walking over to where they're standing.  
"Oh, hi Tris. have you picked your jobs yet?" Zeke asks.  
"No," I say. "We're picking the jobs today at 4:30."  
"You and Four should come to my apartment after. We're throwing a huge party to celebrate."  
I look at Tobias to see if he agrees. He shrug. "Ok. I fine with that."  
Zeke grins happily. "Ok, see you after you pick your jobs then."  
Tobias and I walk down the halls together. "What jobs are you picking?" Tobias asks me.  
I think for a while. "I think I want to be an initiate trainer. What do you think?"  
Tobias nods in approval. "Good choice. What else do you want to be? An initiate trainer is only a part time job, so you get to pick another."  
I shrug. "I don't know. What else can I be?"  
Tobias bites his lower lip. "Well, what else do you like doing?"  
I grin. "I like spending time with you."  
Tobias grins nervously, "Would you want to work in the control room with me?"  
I look a Tobias and smile. "Sure. But I thought only one person can work in there. Isn't there only one computer?"  
"No, there's two. But are you sure you wouldn't get bored?"  
I think for a while. Working in the control room would be nice, since it's quiet there. Besides, none of the other jobs seem appealing.  
"I wouldn't get bored Tobias."  
A look of relief spreads over Tobias's face. "Ok, good."  
We continue to walk, hand in hand, when Christina literally runs into us.  
"There you are Tris! Come on, we're going shopping!" Christina grabs my hand and drags me with her.  
Help me! I mouth to Tobias. Tobias just laughs and says, "Bye Tris, have a good time."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even dare look at what shop Christina pulls me in. In fact, I hardly speak at all.  
"How do you like this shirt?" I look up and see Christina holding up a lacy black shirt.  
"I think I'll pass..."  
Christina sighs. "Tris, you've really got to get new cloths. I mean, look at the stuff you wear!" She points to my shirt. "That, certainly won't cut it."  
"Do we really need new cloths?" I ask.  
"Of course silly! We're going to a party today!" Christina shakes her head at me. "Come on, you have to try on this shirt."Two hours later, I get back to my apartment hauling a heavy bag of cloths. Tobias sits on my bed reading a magazine. When I come in, he tosses the magazine aside.

"You forgot to lock the door again." He says.

I roll my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Lunch time. Want to come to the cafeteria with me?"

"Sure." I say.

The cafeteria is extremely crowded today. I see Tobias's eyebrows bunch together as he scans the room for empty seats.  
"How about we eat at your apartment?" I suggest.  
"Good idea." Tobias grabs my hand and we walk towards his apartment.  
I peer cautiously into Tobias's room once we get there. I don't remember what it looks like. The last time I was in his apartment, I'd just gotten beaten up by Peter. I wince at the memory.  
Tobias's room has light gray walls. The kitchen table is made of deep red wood. I run my fingers along the table and peer into his bed room. His bed is pretty big, with red and black blankets. Typical dauntless.  
"What are you doing Tris?" I hear Tobias ask.  
"I'm just looking around." I turn and walk to where Tobias sits. He hands me my sandwich.  
"Are you nervous about choosing your jobs?"he asks, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.  
"No." I say.  
Tobias looks at me as if he doesn't believe me.  
"Really, I'm not nervous. I already know what jobs to pick after all." I tell Tobias.  
"Ok. I don't have to go to the control room until three. That leaves us two hours of free time. Want to watch a movie?" Tobias asks, kissing me lightly.  
"Ok." I smuggle deeply against him as he turns on the tv.


End file.
